Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús: Chapter Two
'Carter POV ' "TOM!" I reloaded my AK-47 and fired endless rounds of bullets which arched with electricity into the heads of the zombies, one by one they fell down dead. I turned to Kyle, his flaming sword in one hand and his spear in the other, his blade cut threw a zombies head and it burst into flames, killing the zombie. I ran towards Tom and Lottie, i slid the last couple of feet and came, crouching next to Tom, i looked at Lottie and she had tears in her eyes "Don't worry Charlotte, he's only uncoinscious, not dead" She looked up hopefully at me then behind me, a terrified look in her eyes, i turned around to see a zombie, blood drooling down its lip as it lunged at Lottie. I pulled out my silver pistol in a holster under my cloak and fired directly inside the zombies mouth, it roared in pain then fell down silent as the solid lighting bullet's effect kicked in. "Quickly, get on my back" i said, Lottie gladly jumped on my back and rapped her little arms around my neck, i grabbed the uncoinscious Tom and held him in my arms "Kyle i got them!" Kyle nodded and ran down the alley way, me right behind him. I could here the grunts and snarls of the zombies behind us, their hunger for blood intensifying. I looked down the street, we were surrounded. I looked at Kyle and handed him Tom "What?" "We'll last longer if we split up, i'll lead the zombies away, you take Charlotte and Tom to safety" Kyle looked at me, worry in his eyes, he then reluctantly nodded and took Tom "Be careful" i nodded as Charlotte jumped off my back and kissed me on the cheek for good luck. As Kyle took the others to safety i stood there, my AK-47 in one hand and my silver handgun in the other. The zombies formed a circle around me, there horrible, slurping grunts echoed in the night air. I made the first move, i shot one zombie, a middle aged man in the forehead with my handgun, i then slung my AK-47 under my arm and fired in a wide crecent arc, killing a horde of zombies on the spot. One zombie then jumped at me but i slammed the bottom of my rifle in its face, smiling as its face caved in on contact then finished it off with my handgun. Two more zombies lunged, i killed one with one shot but the second one managed to scratch at my cloak, ripping it. I flipped my rifle and swung it, sending the zombies head caving in backwards, i then shot it in the throat. It happened more and more times, each time the number of zombies multiplyed until i was gasping for breath, my cloak drenched in hot zombie blood. I slung my rifle on my back, i was out of ammo for it, that left my sword and my handgun and i was to tired to conjure up more lightning. I then noticed a ladder leading up to a tall building i reconized to be a bank. I ran threw the crowd of zombies, slashing and shooting at the same time till i was at the foot of the ladder, i quickly climbed up and ran along the roof, briefly aware of the zombies following me up. I jumped from building to building. Suddenly a zombie intercepted me, it slashed its sharp nails at me and managed to cut a good sized hole in my cloak. I then stabbed the zombie in the chest and before it could recover i kicked it off the roof. I turned back and gasped, the roof was swarming with zombies, i stared down the buildings to see a crowd of them, scraping at the wall to get up. I was trapped and there was no escape. I pointed my sword at the horde of zombies, hoping to ward them off. But i knew when i was beaten, this was the end...so this was how i was going to die...just like my father. No! I shook of the feeling of dread and gripped my sword with both hands, if i was gonna die i would take a good many of these freaks with me! The first zombie jumped at me, slashing at my face, i deflected the bow and decapitated it i then slashed wildly at the next and then the next till about 7 bodies lay dead at my feet. But there was at least a thousand of these things and they were increasing. I slashed and hacked and sliced and stabbed until i was blue in the face and every part of me was covered in blood. I staggered, i then fell to my knees, keeping my sword up to support me and to fend off any zombies but it was useless, i was surrounded. This was the end... Suddenly a zombie in front of me burst into flames, i stared as it fell to the floor dead and i noticed a crossbow bolt in its eye. I then noticed more and more zombies falling dead, their heads caved in or broken. I then saw her, a girl about my age with blonde hair and hazel eyes, a aluminum bat in her hand that was stained with blood and she wore a black hoodie, jeans and combat boots. She looked down at me, her bat in her hands and smiled at brilliently white smile "You gonna help me sparky or not" I chuckled and got back up "Sparky? Who ya calling sparky Hot head" i shot back at her, smiling as i gripped my sword with both hands, electricity arching up and down the long silver blade. ''10 Minutes Later'' Bodies littered the roof, the girl with blonde hair wiped the blood off her bat, she then slung it on a sheath on her back along with a solid gold crossbow with the greek letters lámpsi̱ which i recoinzed as the greek word for Badger. She sized me up, like she was scanning me, she then held out her hand "I'm Eleanor Blaise by the way" A memory popped into my mind "Your Kyle's half-sister! I remember you! you were sent on a mission in San Fransisco!" She nodded "And i heard about you, the Lone Wolf, the big problem in my brothers butt" she jabbed her finger at my chest, it was sort of funny because i was a foot taller then her and i was more armed then her. I grabbed her wrist "I work better alone" I said "Yeah like just now!" She said "I had it under control! i said, my anger raising. She looked the same like any minute she would pop "Lets just go find Kyle" I turned "I'll go my own way" i was about to jump to the other building but Eleanor grabbed my cloak "Oh hell no! Your gonna come with me" "Let me go!" i said, gasping for air. And thats how i was partnered with Eleanor from now on. Previos page Next page Category:Luke 12346 Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Chapter Page